1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a portable healthcare device for displaying biometric information and a method of operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As medical science advances and average life expectancy is prolonged, interest in health management and medical devices has increased. Such medical devices may include a small or medium-sized medical device used at public institutes, a small medical device or a healthcare device that may be owned or carried by a person, or various medical devices used at hospitals or health examination institutes.